Just For You
by ilikepie101
Summary: Alfred comes home with a present for Arthur because, well, he loves him. What's not to love?  USUK established relationship. Rated M for later chapters still yet to come  that may or may not include England dressing up as a...  don't want to spoil it!


**YAY! Happy birthday to my bestest little friend, KiDGE! :DDD**

**I know it's a little late, -COUGH-, but I'll add more chapters later (eh heh…) 3**

Arthur grumbled at yet another failed attempt as perfecting his scone recipe. As good as he already thought it was, he wanted to make it better so that Alfred would choose to eat one of his own free will, instead of making those ridiculous gagging noises in mockery of the dryness and (apparent?) bland flavor.

"Hey Arty!" Alfred called, kicking the front door closed behind him. Arthur growled as he watched through slitted eyes as his boyfriend strolled into the kitchen.

"How many times must I tell you not to slam the door, you git," he growled through gritted teeth. The blue-eyed man smiled good-naturedly, proudly showing off his perfect white teeth that he was so proud of (as opposed to Arthur's mediocre dental work which was close to horrible at best). Alfred was already well aware of all of "Arty's" pet peeves, but he still decided to act on them. He absolutely loved the way his large eyebrows knitted together and his lower lip stuck out whenever hoe got angry.

He chuckled quietly. "Now Arty, I highly doubt you'll be making that face after I show you this."  
>"What face- oh dear god Alfred what is that?" the older man groaned, noticing the large box he held in his arms. He prayed that his young lover didn't go to Ludwig for advice on "bedroom activities", lest he get any, -ahem-<em>, <em>"_kinky_" ideas. He _really _did not want to know what it was that German and his Italian lover (what was his name? Vene- Vehnechi- Veenychee- well whatever. Something like that.) got into behind closed doors, away from prying public eyes.

There was Also Francis to worry about. Although he and the French man were not on the best of terms, Alfred seemed to get along great with the miserable froggy bastard. He always knew Francis was interested in anything with two legs or a moist hole to poke his _you-know-what _into, so the very thought of the American getting advice from him about, well, anything was a horrifying thought to consider…

He shook his head, ridding these thoughts from his brain and bringing himself back to reality.

Alfred gently placed the box down on the table, smiling broadly.

"Well, go on then- open it!"

Arthur sighed. "Do I really want to know what it is I will find?"

"That depends."

"On what, exactly?" The emerald-eyed man asked as he pulled the ribbon off the box and pulled back the lid. Then, he let out the gasp of surprise that Alfred had been waiting for.

Inside the box was a kitten. And not just any kitten; it was dark brown and had long, dark brown fur. It had white paws, and both of its eyes were a lovely shade of dark hazel.

Arthur lifted it out of the box, practically squealing with delight. "Alfred Jones! Did you find him for me?"

Alfred chuckled. "Well, I found _her_ in a shelter on the way home, and I knew how much you love cats, so I thought…"

"But you hate cats!"

"Anything for you, babe." Alfred grinned again, kissing the top of his head softly.

"Oh Alfred!" he beamed, eyes sparkling with delight. "What shall we name her?"

"She's yours to keep. It's up to you decide what to call her."

"Okay fine then. How about an American name, in your honor?"

The younger man barely had time to register what his mouth was saying before he blurted it out.

"Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Arthur asked, bewildered.

Alfred thought fast, trying to make up for the ridiculous name. "Y-yeah! Fluffy is a completely American name! while it may not me the most respectable, it is very popular!" _Among 5 year olds,_ he wanted to add as he shuffled his feet, slightly embarrassed.

The elder of the two's confused frown quickly turned to a smile. "…Very well then! Fluffy it is!"

Alfred barely stifled a moan of regret. How could he have given the cat that was a present to his boyfriend such a stupid name? Fluffy? Really? Was that the only thing he could think of? Why didn't he suggest something better, like Crusher, or Jaws? A cool name like that. But it was too late now. Arthur was already smiling happily at the small kitten mouthing the dreaded name;

_Fluffy._


End file.
